A friend like You
by MissyTrancy
Summary: A short fluffy/friendship oneshot of SweetTooth. :3. Tooth loves the egg that Bunnymund had given her. How could anyone not understand why the two are best friends.


"Jack! Isn't it lovely?" Tooth shoved an egg with a teeth pattern on it. Bunnymund had given it to her as a thank you for helping him prepare for this year.

"Yeah," Jack muttered with a laugh, a bit uncomfortable having an egg practically smashed into his face.

"Bunny is such a sweet heart," Tooth giggled as she circled jack in enthusiasm.

"Yeah, the kangaroo is a pretty cool guy, though, I still say he needs some anger management," Jack retorted.

"I'm a bunny," Bunnymund jumped down in front of Jack. Jack was slightly startled by the large rabbit.

"OH, Bunny!" Tooth wrapped her arms around the Easter Bunny's neck in gratitude. "Thank you so much for this beautiful egg!"

"Uh, yeah, No problem," Bunnymund stuttered in response. Jack snickered as he watched the flustered rabbit chat away with the Tooth Fairy.

"Where's North? Sandy? Jamie? Sophie? Bunny isn't Sophie going to meet us here as well? I figured you would know since you've grown close to her," Tooth shared an equal adoration for Sophie as Bunnymund did.

"The three of us are early, Sheila, They'll get here soon enough," Bunny patted the female guardian on the head.

The three guardians were waiting at a large, wide trail that had many of Bunnymund's eggs hidden everywhere. Jamie, his friends, and Sophie were to come at any moment to look for them. North and Sandman were to come as well, but only to help to watch over the egg hunt and make sure that the kids find all the eggs.

When North and Sandman had finally arrived, Tooth immediately exclaimed about how much she loved the egg Bunnymund had given her. It made Bunnymund embarrassed, but the bunny didn't hate that she was so happy.

He loved Tooth's smile. It was very bright, it amazed everyone how she was so peppy almost all the time. Jack once commented on how someone like Bunnymund could actually be best friends with someone like Tooth, who is nearly the Easter Bunny's polar opposite.

Jack understood eventually though; it was the very fact that she was so different than Bunnymund that he enjoyed her company so much. She was comforting and unpredictable. Jack couldn't help but completely agree with him.

Tooth was like the light of the sun; Bright and normally warm. Her determination was amazing as well.

"There're the kids," Bunnymund announced and everyone hid.

The kids searched for a while; Sophie found the most eggs.

"That's my ankle-biter," Bunnymund whispered proudly to himself. Tooth giggled as she heard him. "What?" he retorted in response.

"You can be so adorable, Bunny," she laughed.

"What?" Bunnymund gasped. "I ain't adorable."

"Sure you are, ya' fluffy kangaroo," Jack teased the rabbit.

"You're askin' for a punch in the face, aren't ya' snowflake?" Bunnymund snapped.

"You wanna go?" Jack replied confidently.

"Guys, come on now," Tooth let out a small laugh. "All of the eggs have been found."

"Yes, we must congratulate them, huh, Sandy?" North laughed. Sandy nodded.

"Yeah," Bunnymund kept a dagger-glare on Jack as they did as North suggested.

They all then went on their merry way to Santa's ware house.

"Bunny, may I ask you for a favor?" Tooth smiled.

"Sure, what do ya' need?" the Easter Bunny spoke in response.

"I was wandering if you would help me organize the teeth with me," she said. "My fairies already have enough to do this night and I know Jack would enjoy it. I'd be so grateful to have someone help me so I won't be all too lonely."

"That's not a problem," Bunnymund answered her. "I'll help."

"You're such a sweetie, Bunny! I'm lucky to have a friend like you," Tooth smiled brightly.

"I know," he told her as he fiddled with his boomerang.

_** Author's note: I love SweetTooth. This oneshot is actually a friendship/fluffy oneshot. But I hope to make a more romantic SweetTooth story after I think of a good storyline. If anyone has any suggestions, I'd be grateful. **_


End file.
